


Do you know what you do to me?

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, Kilts, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Mirror Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray smiled at the mirror as he adjusted the pleats of the skirt around the middle of his thighs. Leonard had such beautiful clothing, sohimand so dark yet fashionable. The garment's dark color clashed with the pale white of his bare thighs underneath, his boxers barely peeking out from under it as well. He was also wearing one of his tight tank tops-- showing off his biceps and matching nicely with the black of the kilt.





	Do you know what you do to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this one got delayed. Any of y'all who follow me on tumblr know _exactly_ why. Surprisingly enough, Len's not the one wearing the kilt this time. Maybe next time... ;)

Ray smiled at the mirror as he adjusted the pleats of the skirt around the middle of his thighs. Leonard had such beautiful clothing, so _him_ and so dark yet fashionable. The garment's dark color clashed with the pale white of his bare thighs underneath, his boxers barely peeking out from under it as well. He was also wearing one of his tight tank tops-- showing off his biceps and matching nicely with the black of the kilt.

 

“What the hell are you doing, boy scout?” Leonard drew from his now open door. Ray must’ve been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice his boyfriend’s entrance. Ray turned fully on his heel, blushing deep red and stammering to make an excuse.

 

“I uh, well, y’see,”

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“You look really good in this. I just wanted to see how I looked in it. I’m sorry.” Ray rubbed the back of his neck, feeling small under Leonard’s tone of voice. Len then began to laugh darkly as he reached to his side to close the door behind him.

 

“No need to be sorry, Raymond. I think you look gorgeous.” He smirked, stalking towards him. Ray smiled sheepishly, his arms now at his sides. Len took his hands and placed them gently on his partner’s shoulders, turning him around so he was facing the mirror once again. Len took another step forward and pressed his body against Ray’s back, his hands sliding from his shoulders to around his stomach.

 

“So pretty, Raymond.”

 

“Uh… Lenny?”

 

“Do you know how pretty you look, Ray? You don’t know what you do to me.” Leonard growled as he took his mouth and ran it across his boyfriend’s shoulder, skimming it with his tongue. Ray shivered.

 

“What do I do to you, Len?” He sighed innocently, biting his lips and making eye contact with his partner in the mirror. Len groaned low in his throat, his head resting on his shoulder. He felt Leonard’s hands move downward slowly, teasing the seams of the kilt.

 

“Ugh, you’re already so fucking pretty. Seeing my kilt on you just fuels that fire, Raymond.” His fingers trailed down under the kilt, rubbing softly across his thighs. He began to laugh when Ray squirmed under his touch. He grumbled quietly as he felt the hem of Ray’s boxers skim his finger tips. “You need to not be wearing these.”

 

Without skipping a beat, Ray bent over to remove his boxers, his ass rubbing against Leonard’s crotch. Len groaned, his right hand coming up to rest on Ray’s back, holding him there as he finished removing his underwear. He took a step back, admiring his partner’s ass and the shifted position of the kilt; how it framed the back of his thighs and lifted just enough to tease the sight of his ass cheeks.

 

“Such a pretty boy.” He bit his lip as he helped Ray back up, their bodies once again molded together. Len looked over his partner’s shoulder and noticed that as his hips straightened back up, the front of the kilt was tenting. “I want to touch you under the kilt, Raymond. Can I do that?” He looked up at Ray’s expression and laughed softly at the flushed red that took over his face.

 

“Please, please touch me, Leonard.” He squirmed, struggling to keep his hands by his sides. Leonard noticed that Ray’s line of sight was trained on _his_ eyes… He had to fix that.

 

“Darling, I don’t want you looking at me.” Ray nodded, closing his eyes. Leonard’s hand snaked underneath the skirt, the other loosely around his neck. “I want you to see how pretty you are. I want you to watch yourself come. Then you’ll know what you do to me.” Ray took a deep breath as he opened his eyes back up right as Leonard gripped his cock. He looked straight at himself and nothing more, as Len had asked.

 

“Lenny, please,” He begged, keeping his hips stiff and his view straight on. His partner chuckled against his shoulder, his tongue swiping hot tracks against his otherwise cool skin. His hand jerked quickly; he really wanted this moment to last, _really_ take his partner apart. But Ray was always up for multiple rounds, and he couldn’t stand to wait any longer to have him bent over on the bed.

 

“Please what, darling?” He smirked, looking back up at his partner’s desperate expression. Ray simply made a pained noise, his hips jerking once. Len nodded, sliding his fingers up to play carefully at the head of Ray’s erection.

 

“I’m so close,” His hand ran down to where Len was touching him and helped him reach a pace that was more of what he wanted. “Please,”

 

“Look in the mirror, pretty boy. Watch yourself come.” Len growled, thrusting his hips against Ray’s ass, letting him know that he was horny as hell. Ray opened his eyes wide and took in his entire frame: slightly bent over at the stimulation he was receiving, his mouth wide open and drool leaking from his lips, and the kilt, which was wrinkled and bunched in places.

 

But _damn,_ now he knew why Leonard called him pretty boy.

 

He swallowed, letting out a choked moan as Len’s hand jerked him quickly, his cock convulsing and spurting come all over his partner’s hand and the inside of the kilt. He watched as his face flushed a harsher red and his eyes blew out in pleasure. He also took a careful look at his throat, which twitched violently as he moaned loudly. When he had finished, he looked up at Len, who was idly thrusting his hips against Ray’s presented ass and watching him come as well.

 

“So pretty, my Raymond.” He smirked, walking over to his front to pull him into a hard kiss. Ray smiled as he could feel his partner pant into their kiss. He loved knowing exactly what he did to Leonard.

 

"So... Maybe I can help you with this?" Ray smirked as his hand ran down Len's front to the erection that was sitting heavy in his pants.

 

"Only if you keep this pretty little number on while you do it..." Len's hands shook the pleats of the kilt which made Ray giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
